The present invention relates generally to vehicles whose bogies tilt to compensate for insufficient banking, and more particularly to tilting apparatus having actuators, and to a tilting bogie having actuators.
Document EP 0 189 382 relates to links between the bogies and the underframe of a rail vehicle.
FIG. 5 of that prior art document shows a rail vehicle in which each bogie tilts to compensate for insufficient banking by applying a heeling angle to an inclination cross-member and thus to the body of the vehicle.
Such compensation by tilting is obtained by means of tilting apparatus having connection rods.
That prior art tilting apparatus having connection rods includes an inclination cross-member disposed in a bogie underframe and suspended by means of connection rods.
The tilting movement between the inclination cross-member and the bogie underframe is obtained by the presence of balls at the ends of the connection rods.
As described in that prior art document, primary suspensions are disposed between the bogie underframe and the axle boxes, secondary suspensions are disposed between the inclination cross-member and the body of the vehicle.
In such prior art tilting apparatus having connection rods, the drive forces between the bogie underframe and the body of the vehicle are taken up by the connection rods.
A drawback of the prior art tilting apparatus is the lack of empty volume in the central portion of the bogie.
Another drawback of the prior art tilting apparatus is its high cost and weight.